სტიპენდია
by emionyx
Summary: Aurora was just an unwanted being, until she joined the Fellowship. For once in her life she had found friends and love, but just behind that is hate and despair.


**Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story ^.^ I spent alot of time on trying to perfect this story, so I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is always wanted, or anything else you would like to say. I'll stop talking now and let you read, and again, thank you. **

* * *

><p>A council was being held in the morning; A council of Elrond. Allegedly, this was the first council in a long time that all of the races are attending. Elves, Men, Hobbits, Dwarfs, Maiars, and an Unsought.<p>

_Unsoughts; what treacherous creatures._

An Unsought; essentially meaning someone of the forbidden blood.

_Unsoughts; worthless, cynical, disgusting._

Since the age of ten, Aurora, a miss of the Unsought blood, had lived among the Rivendell Elves. They were accommodating to her, as long as she did daily chores for them.

_Unsoughts; such grotesque blood. No mercy for the Unsoughts. _

The sun had just brandished its self over the snow-capped mountains. Though, Aurora had been up countless hours. Making arrangements for the council, and nursing the injured hobbit that Arwen had brought to the Elves.

Aurora sat alongside the hobbit; Frodo? Was that his name? She thought that is what she overheard Arwen call him.

As she hastily worked on mending his wounds, new voices could be heard in the hallways. One voice, a genuine and wise voice, was drawing closer to the hobbit's resting place. Aurora listened as the footsteps concluded, and the door freed to reveal an aged man.

Rising to her feet, she bowed. Elrond then emerged from behind the elderly man.

"Aurora, meet Gandalf the grey."

"It is an honor to meet you, sir." She bowed once more.

A compassionate smile was given back, "As it is to meet you."

A grin crept across Aurora's face; no one had ever been honored to meet an Unsought. Her smile stayed even as the hobbit awoke and Gandalf's attention was turned to him. The hobbit's eyes examined the room, and grew exorbitant when he laid eyes on Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" He rejoiced, letting his arms enclose around man's neck.

Gandalf chuckled, "Yes, I am here."

Aurora didn't stay long enough to get involved in the exchange between the two friends. Her presence most likely wasn't wanted; and after all, she still had chores to do before the council.

Time went by and the council drew nearer. And with each hour that passed, more unknown faces appeared around Rivendell.

"The Elves of the Woodland Realm have arrived!" She listened as someone bellowed.

Down off the balcony she could see the Mirkwood Elves enter Rivendell. They were captivating; the most genuine beauty she had ever seen. Her eyes lingered on them, her mind intrigued.

"Aurora!" Elrond hailed to her, snapping her away from the Mirkwood Elves, "Go change, hastily, before the council."

She felt the rips and tears in her desultory dress, the holes in her black tights, and her heals and toes that were unprotected from her boots.

"Arwen has laid out some tolerable clothes on your bed. Be on your way."

Aurora wasted no time getting to her chamber. She didn't bother to examine the attire before she tossed it on. But, after a quick glance in the mirror, she adjudicated that the cream long-sleeved thigh-high dress, paired with nude green tights and brown boots was ten times better than her previous outfit. Her old clothes normally screamed that she wasn't a native to Rivendell, and now she looked like she almost belonged. Her honey blonde waves and her olive complexion still set her apart though.

_Unsoughts; might as well be burned alive._

A single bell notified that Aurora's presence was to be at the council. She quickly placed her old clothes in the hamper next to her bed, and ran a brush through her hair before she dashed to the council.

Elrond gestured her to her chair which was placed precisely next to him. From where she sat, she affronted every guest of the council.

There were a minority of rough looking men, a couple of beautiful Mirkwood Elves of the Woodland Realm, Frodo, who looked very uneasy, and a very abhorrent dwarf.

Abruptly, she felt a firm hand fall upon her shoulder; Gandalf had advanced to her.

"I never got a full chance to meet you, my child." His words were clear and real.

She timorously stared up at him with blank eyes, not knowing what to say.

He softly laughed at her reaction, "No need to be timid. Now, your name was…Aurora. Am I correct?"

She answered with a faint nod of the head.

"Such a beautiful name it is." He honored.

"Thank you." She gave a delicate smile; almost feeling dumb, since these were the only words she could utter.

Gandalf focused onto Aurora's eyes. It felt as if he was scorching a hole right through her, "I know you do not belong among these people, Aurora."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. She felt the need to cower, for now it was going to be distinguished to the whole council. She was an Unsought. What would happen then? Her thoughts were scrambled in her mind, _what if they all insist I leave?_ _Oh, the embarrassment, _She though.

Elrond had always told her to keep her mouth shut when it came to her blood. He always said to lie. To tell everyone she was a woman, and nothing else. It was made apparent to Aurora that no one gave mercy to the Unsoughts, no matter if she was a kind hearted person or not. It's like the very blood running through her veins was a poison. And even her fondest memories of her home and her parents, couldn't argue with the truth. _Everyone hated Unsoughts. _

Her eyes glanced around the room in paranoia; paranoia that the others were talking about her, snickering at her, spitting on her name.

"No needs to be weary my child. I know that you have a pure and amiable heart, Elrond has told me himself." He brushed her cheek, "If throughout your life, you find no love, mercy or forgiveness. Always know I will be a friend to you."

Her tension left, and was replaced with a pleasant feeling. "A….friend?"

"Yes Aurora, a friend."

Gandalf left to take his seat, for the council was now officially starting. Though, Aurora could not focus on the matters of the council. At no point in her life, had she ever had a friend. Sure, the Rivendell Elves were courteous enough to let her live with them, but they were never as amorous to her as Gandalf had just been. Her years in Rivendell were spent working, and taking directions. Elrond was a good guidance for her, but never so much affectionate as a father figure. But whatever his place was, she trusted him. And that was that.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond alleged, forcing Aurora out of her thoughts.

The Hobbit ascended from his chair, and discreetly placed the ring on an escritoire in front of Elrond.

Murmurs seemed to breach. A few being spouted out their ideas, but most were shut down by the others.

There was one individual, however, who couldn't seem to encompass his thoughts about the ring. He stood with broad shoulders, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand! Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's bane…." His voice trailed off as he reached for the ring.

"Boromir!" Gandalf boomed with enough power to startle everyone. And the man, agitated, sat down in his seat. But his opinions did not cease,

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Stewart of Gondor, taken the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!" By this time, the man named Boromir was back on his feet. But only to be thrown back down by a man who stood and spoke,

"You cannot wield it. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

The boisterous man gave him a look of disgust, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

One of the Mirkwood Elves rose from his place. His beauty caught Aurora's eye instantaneously. His words, as clear and pure as his beauty, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir sounded almost astonished, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf further computed.

The next exchange of words between Aragorn and the elf Aurora could not make out. They'd spoken to each other in some form of Elvish, which Aurora understood not one word of. She did, however, manage to pick up the elf's name.

Legolas.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir made sure he had the last words before sitting.

The next few moments were filled with blank stares, until Gandalf broke the silence, "Aragorn is right." He sighed, "We cannot use it."

Then Elrond, "You have only one choice. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

With innuendo, a red bearded dwarf stood, "Then what are we waiting for!" With one clean hit to the ring, his axe was demolished, knocking him off of his feet.

"The ring cannot be destroyed by any craft we here have, Gimli son of Gloin." Elrond rationalized, "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." His eyes searched the council, "One of you must do this."

There was nervous fog that filled the air. Everyone's eyes lowered to the floor, avoiding the matters.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir claimed. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs and tortured Unsoughts. There is evil there that does not sleep. It is a barren wasteland filled with fire and ash and dust. Every breath you take is poison."

Aurora shifted uncomfortably in her chair. A lot of Unsoughts found their home in Mordor. In Mordor, they are beaten, desecrated, and even burned until they engage in Sauron's army.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?" Legolas lashed, "The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli outraged.

This proclamation caused an uproar, everyone now on their feet, shouting and yelling at one another. Aurora stayed in her seat, and watched as Frodo announced to the frustrated group that he would take the ring.

The group hushed, and turned to him; all with confused looks.

"Though, I do not know the way."

Great sympathy grew in Gandalf's eyes, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

It was in that moment that Aurora felt something. Something like, a pulling. Something pulling her to go with the hobbit. After all, she'd spent many years stuck in Rivendell. It was time she did something worthwhile. And she knew that if she didn't, she would regret it forever.

"I will also help you Frodo. In whatever ways I can." The words stained her lips, for she couldn't believe she had really and truly just signed up for this journey.

"Aurora." Elrond scolded it was apparent he was resenting her choice.

"Please, Lord Elrond. I have been a burden to you and your people for long enough. It is time I did something." She bit her lip, "I can take care of myself."

There was great hesitation in Elrond before his head gestured yes, "But know this, Aurora. The world does not graciously accept your kind. Be prepared for a harsh war, in more ways than one."

"I understand sir. And thank you."

Gandalf wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a sense of comfort. Almost like and indirect way of saying that she had made the right decision.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn kneeled before the Hobbit, "You have my sword."

"And my bow." The elf prince joined.

"And my axe!" Boldly, the dwarf added.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir ranted, "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" A voice from the bushes yelled, "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

"Indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a private counseling and you are not." A bit of smile appeared with Elrond's words.

Two more Hobbits ran out into the council, "We're coming too!" They scurried next to Frodo, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Yeah! Plus, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission….quest…..thing!" One of them remarked.

"I guess that rules you out, Pippin." His friend teased.

"Ten companions…..So be it." Elrond confirmed, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin exclaimed, "Where are we going?"

* * *

><p>Gandalf had informed them that their path would take them west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. And, that if their luck held, the gap of Rohan would be available to them. From then on their path turns east towards Mordor.<p>

The group had just lost sight of Rivendell and there wasn't much talk amongst the group. Aurora, who was traveling just in front of Aragorn, couldn't help but be amazed at all of the terrain. She was just about completely lost in the sights when she overheard the Hobbits talking about a familiar subject.

"I don't mind the Orcs; it's running into Unsoughts that scares me." Pippin enthused as he swung he sword in circular motions.

"You've already run into one!" Boromir shouted to them.

"Huh?" the Hobbits were confused at the man's words.

Aurora's heart was pounding faster than ever before; she could feel sweat forming in her palms as she clinched them into nervous fists. She knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Looks can be deceiving, don't you think?" Boromir was now questioning the whole fellowship, "I suggest you all take a closer look at a certain someone." He glared down at Aurora.

The group stood, all looking at the two of them. Not a word did Aurora utter, she only gazed back at him.

"Boromir!" Gandalf boomed.

"What? You approve of having an Unsought accompany us?" He sneered, "I for one do not wish to travel with such an ugly and disgusting creature." He spit just slightly missing her feet.

"I in fact, do approve of having Aurora with us." Gandalf retaliated.

Boromir slowly shook his head, "You fools." He muttered under his breath.

"We are not fools just because we are not afraid of someone who is different than us." Aragorn argued.

Boromir sneered once more, "I'm not afraid of her." He began to walk away, still shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" Aurora asked calmly, "I have done nothing to you. We've only just met." Her eyes stuck to him, though he did not bother to turn back around.

"Your people are a disgrace to Middle-Earth!"

Aurora felt anger swelling up inside of her; normally she wasn't the kind of person to be confrontational, but she did have to stick up for herself.

"Just because one apple on the tree is bad, does not mean the rest need to be thrown away. You do not know me, and you do not know my people. You know only what others have told you! So believe me when I say this; the Unsoughts have had a rough reputation to hold. And I do not need you telling me about it."

The group stood in silence. Aurora's eyes never left Boromir, though his eyes had fallen to the ground.

"I was always told growing up, that Unsoughts were disgusting, horrible and foul creatures." Pippin shared, "But, Aurora, you are none of those things. Why do people spread things, if they are not true?"

"I don't know Pippin, I don't know."

* * *

><p>The fellowship came to a resting place where they could eat lunch and do as they please. Aurora sat on a rock with Gandalf and Gimli, and watched as Merry and Pippin practiced sword fighting with Boromir.<p>

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they haven't, I'd say we're taking the long way around! Gandalf, we could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" Gimli exclaimed.

Gandalf looked at him with estranged eyes, "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf then nudged Aurora, "Hmph! Dwarfs!" They chuckled together.

"What's that?" Sam inquired

"Oh it's nothing! Just a wisp of cloud!" Gimli declared.

Aurora stood, "I don't think so, It's moving very fast….and against the wind."

"It's Crebain from Dunland! Hide!" advised Legolas.

It was then a race to gather their belongings and put all of the fires out. Aurora was endeavoring to help Sam put out his fire, when someone grabbed her arm and heaved her behind a bush. Now lying on her back, she glanced up to see who had extracted her.

Legolas.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at his long white-blonde hair, and ravishing milky complexion.

He was focused on the Crebain, waiting for them to pass. Once they passed, he turned back to her, giving her a hand to help her up.

His eyes were the most magnificent thing she had ever seen. They were of brilliant crystal blue, far more gorgeous than any other life she'd ever laid eyes on.

"They were spies for Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We'll have to go over the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf instructed.

Walking up the mountain was the equivalent of having nails driving through their skin. The snow was calf deep, and Frodo had already taken an odious stumble. The further up the worse; the snow grew thicker and air thinned.

Aragorn, Boromir and Aurora found themselves carrying the Hobbits, who physically couldn't go on any longer.

Legolas stood at the edge of a cliff, listening. "There is a fell voice on the air!" He lamented back to the rest.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf wailed and with his words rocks fell from the mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" cried Aragorn.

Aurora shook her head in agreement, "Gandalf we must turn back!"

"No!" He objected.

Lightning struck the mountain and heavy sheets of snow buried the fellowship. There was no movement for various moments before Legolas heaved his way out of the snow. Aurora found herself helped by Aragorn, and then helped uncover the Hobbits. All of them frozen to death, with snow clinging to their hair and faces.

"We must get off the mountain! We must take the pass of Rohan, or take the road west to my city!" Boromir shouted over the mounds of snow.

Aragorn rejected, "Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!"

"If we cannot go over the mountain, I say let's go under it!" Gimli repeated.

"Let the ring bearer decide!" Gandalf elucidated, the group turned their eyes to him.

A hesitation grew in Frodo's eyes, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! It really means alot. If you enjoyed it, or have some constructive criticism, please leave a review. I understand this chapter is pretty much just like how the movie happens, with a few differences here and there. But, I promise further chapters will all be orginial. I just had to get the story started. Again, thank you and please review if you would like ^.^<strong>

**Thank you!,**

** ~EmiOnyx~**


End file.
